Magical
by Lara1221
Summary: Hannah Longbottom is positive her husband is insane, obsessing over muggle plants. But she finds they're a bit magic as well. An extremely fluffy Christmas one-shot featuring Neville and his loves. Yes, it's not Christmas. Sorry, it's a bit late. I hope you give it a shot, nevertheless.


**Disclaimer: **my life consists of pretty much worshipping the writer of harry potter. I assure you, it's not me. Also, the cover is pictures of flowers from the new york botanical gardens, and I don't own them.

**A/N 1: **major fluff ahead

* * *

Magical

Hannah Longbottom was quite sure that her husband was many things: he was loving, he was brilliant, and he was sweet and loyal and kind.

But he was also just a little mental. He was just a smidge too trusting. He was just a bit too overprotective of their girls.

But he was not just a little obsessed with plants. No, in fact, Hannah thought Neville Longbottom loved plants more than he loved Hannah. In fact, he looked like he would rather marry the plants, the way he was looking at that...what was that plant again?

Professor Sprout would be ashamed of her. Oh wait, no, _they're muggle!_

Mary and Penny had separated from their parents immediately entering the gate because both girls, it seemed, had inherited Neville's love for Herbology. They had insisted they wanted to see _those_ plants first (_geesh_, as if they knew the difference) and had wandered off. Mary was fifteen, though, and Hannah had decided they could trust them.

However, she had no doubt that her husband would regret ignoring her when she had asked him his opinion on the subject, because they were abslutely going to end up spending away their money in the gift shop.

After all, they had inherited some of Hannah's traits as well.

"Neville?" she asked tentatively, watching her husband from the corner of her eye. She waited a few moments, but there was clearly going to be no response.

Hannah turned to look at him, and she almost fell over laughing.

Neville's gaze was transfixed on the room. They hadn't even taken two steps in yet, and there was a line beginning to form behind them, and Neville's attention was fixed solely on all of the beautiful plants. The display was layered, colorful, exciting, and he was quite lost.

She nudged him, and he snapped his neck so fast it cracked. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

It was a wonder Hannah wasn't rolling on the floor laughing.

If looks could kill, the glare Neville sent would have turned her to ash. "It's not funny. What did you want, for Mer-" Hannah's eyes flashed. "What did you want?" he corrected, and Hannah smirked. She pointed back towards the crowd, "You're holding up the line."

Neville whirled around. "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! I just- I'll be going now..." he drifted off awkwardly and blushed a bit, and Hannah couldn't help thinking of how adorable he looked.

But he continued to walk in a trance, gazing off at the beautiful displays.

_What was so fascinating about these muggle plants, anyway?_ Hannah wondered. They're not magical, they don't _do_ anything.

But they were, she supposed, rather beautiful.

Christmas was coming up, soon, and for New York, at least, it was going to be a white one. The snow was falling gently outside, and as the water froze into fractals of powder outside, the rushing stream that connected the plants inside roared in her ears.

Then, of course, there were all the wonderful Christmas events the Botanical Gardens put on: the train show, the gingerbread town. And for Christmas, after nearly twenty years of marriage, she had wanted to give Neville something that would really entertain him, really be special.

So she had signed up for all of them, of course.

But this, this is what she liked the most. Neville intertwined her hand with his and pulled her over to the lavish, festive Christmas tree. It was nearly fifteen feet tall, and she had to admit, gave the Hogwarts' trees a run for it's money. Each ornament seemed to tell a different tale, and the evergreen twinkled with lights and hopes and dreams.

Neville startled her when he spoke again. "I can't thank you enough for this, Hannah. This is the most wonderful gift I've ever received. I know...I know you think it's funny, plants and things. But I just love them, and you love that I love them, and it's really not fair because I have no idea how I'm ever going to give you a gift as great as this one, and-"

Hannah silenced him with a kiss on the lips. He reached up to cradle her face in his hands, and she smiled against his lips.

"We have us, Nev. That's all I need, that's all I want. Whatever you get me is going to be better, anyway, because I don't want anything, so anything you give will be wonderful compared to my nonexistent expectations, and-"

Hannah was silenced with a kiss, now. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas," she grinned.

It was the perfect moment, actually. It was, for lack of a better word, and quite ironic as well-

Well, it was magical.

Neville leaned to place a kiss on her temple, and Hannah smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Rather short, but I like it. If I get a review that says this is too fluffy, I would like to refer you to the fact that obviously it's fluffy because it's post-war, and it's Christmas, and it's _Neville_. Cheer up!

Also, Neville's awesome :D I hope you liked that! Please leave me a review if you liked it! I know it was rather fluffy, but I hope there was enough substance in there for you :) A review would be wonderful, especially if you liked it. I'd like to know :) Written for:

**Hogwarts School Competition: Herbology: **write about Neville post-war, prompts: decision, event, shopping, attention, moment, entertainment

**Pick A List: **Neville/Hannah; NY Botanical gardens, word prompts: water

**Occasions: **Christmas

**Star Challenge: Polaris:** write about Christmas

Lara,


End file.
